


For the Highest Seas, We Go

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's Journey to the dark side, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pining, Poetic lines, SKSKSK, wow this was angstier than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi felt attachments before; just not like this. This was magnetic and it was slowly pulling him into something new. Clearly, someone's yearning.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	For the Highest Seas, We Go

The history books say that Padmé Amidala was the mother of Luke and Leia Skywalker, that is true.

Between the lines, under the Jedi robes and beneath the walls, there was always something else. Anakin and Obi-Wan had an unbreakable bond, for their honour and truth had given them a new sense of light. The Jedi Code was strict about attachments, but maybe __silently__ loving was the best way to leave this world.

Anakin's smile felt different, it pulled at his own heartstrings and skipped a beat or two when he spoke. It was angelic. It was heaven speaking to him personally, asking him to take a chance. For how his heart yearned to hold him, stroke his hair lovingly under the moonlight. He wanted to protect him at all costs, for they were stronger than friends. The palace walls built around their love were worthy enough to withstand the hatred and desire Anakin was tempted to; for a short amount of time.

Once the meeting was over, his eyes followed Anakin’s eyes and smile as he sat down in his chair. Something curious stirred in the air, the hint of a dark storm was approaching but it was ignored briefly when Anakin smiled at __him.__ Obi-Wan felt vulnerable, like there was another layer underneath him he didn’t know about. Obi-Wan Kenobi felt attachments before; just not like this. This was magnetic and it was slowly pulling him into something new. They exited the room, walking side by side in the hallway. Their footsteps echoed the hallway. He wasn’t focused, he was busy fighting the urge to hold his hand, to hug him to do __something.__ Something nice for all the times his former Padawan saved his life.

“…And Rex was talking about how much the food sucked – which it did, because apparently Fives can’t cook.” Anakin chuckled. Obi-Wan wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. The light from the window gave great focus on his soft dark hair and the scar over his eye. How he was the beauty of the sun and the stars, moulded into one fragile masterpiece. He faked a laugh, which Anakin caught on very quickly.

“You weren’t listening at all!” Anakin smiled, which made him smile - Obi-Wan had the best smile, in Anakin’s opinion. It made him happier.

“Well sometimes you have __such boring topics.__ Like that time you were talking about picking out new robes for half an hour,” he recalled. Anakin smiled fondly at the memory. They loved each other’s company.

“With all due respect, Master,” he said with a teasing grin, “I think __you like my robes.__ ” He folded his arms and a smile plastered on his face.

He felt his face heat up, he can’t tell if he’s flirting or messing around at this point. “Oh do I?” He teased back. Anakin stopped, walked and looked up.

“You do,” Anakin smiled. There was something different in the air, it was passion. Attachments are forbidden, according to the Jedi. Compassion is one of the deepest and richest expressions of love, for it is eternity of kindness and respect. “I do,” Obi-Wan admitted. These new robes spoke something different about Anakin, he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Care for a drink?” Anakin suggested, it’s been forever since it was the two of them.

“I thought you weren’t a drinker,”

Anakin smiled, “I’ll do whatever it takes to have time with you.”

Obi-Wan felt himself blush, for the love of kriff – was he high? Anakin took __his hand and kissed it gently.__ He was giving Obi-Wan all the hints here, all the courage he could muster. He was almost on the verge of shaking, a smile made its way on both of their faces. Oh, how they were going to miss these days, hanging out together. Just having peace.

“Drinks on me, Master.” Anakin smiled, knowing the amount of thoughts his best friend would be having right now. Then, very expectedly, Obi-Wan blushed and stammered for a very late reaction.

“Anakin! - there could have - p-people, they might have seen us - We have a reputation, as Jedi–”

“Oh, hush Master. It’s called __affection__ not _ _attachment.__ They are two very different things.” Anakin said, fumbling around to count his coins in his pocket. They turned a corner, passing a few clones which noticed Obi-Wan’s flustered and confused face.

“What do you think Master Kenobi is worried about?” One of them asked the other in a hushed tone.

“Not sure,” he replied “but I think Master Skywalker is getting on his nerve.”

After a short walk, they go into the nearest bar and sit down. “Two rounds,” Anakin said, placing the coins on the table. The droid nodded, grabbing the drinks and filling up the cups. Anakin noticed the smile on the Jedi Knight’s face, he was pleased. He loved his smile and laugh. It was music to his ears. It might be dramatic to say, but Ani loved amusing his muse. A man sculpted by angels, a guardian under his wing, a sweet man that trapped his heart into a welcoming new life. He watched as Obi-Wan downed the drink with no trouble. He studied his features as much as the other did.

“You’re so - beautiful.” Ani mumbled under his breath, dear god, Obi-Wan almost choked. He looked down to see Anakin’s cup was still full, so were his eyes. They were filled with glimmering stars of adulation, yearning. Obi-Wan struggled to find an answer.

“Thank you,” he mumbled so quietly, should he say it back? He’s never had something like this before. Even with Satine – this is different. It felt like destiny. Anakin struggled to drink the alcoholic substance and made a sour expression.

“Bleh,” Anakin said, pushing the cup away “it’s so – bitter and strong, how can you drink it?”

“Practise.” He said with a smile. Then, their eyes met. It felt like two pieces of a puzzle connecting together to create a masterpiece. Nothing was stopping them now, their faces became closer and closer, as if they were spotlighted on a prestige stage, and this was their winning performance. They were so close, they could feel each other’s breath. (You could hear the nervous heartbeat) There was a blinking noise and the spotlight was gone, they were back in the bar and the Chancellor was messaging Anakin.

“Anakin,” said the old man’s voice, “come see me in my office, please.”

“Of course, Chancellor.” He said, he turned to Obi-Wan and smiled sadly this time. “I have to go, I’m sorry, we’ll catch up later.” Anakin almost hesitated to go to the Chancellor’s office. He took Obi-Wan’s hand and kissed it and smiled, walking off to do his job. Obi-Wan was alone, in the spotlight, now asking for another two rounds. Why are attachments forbidden?

* * *

Padmé stroked Anakin’s back lovingly, “you can just tell him,” she said.

“I can’t –” he felt like he couldn’t breathe, “this nightmare,” he gripped the bedsheets, “it was worse than the last.” His lip was trembling. “I can’t let Obi-Wan die. I can’t let any of my friends die,” Padmé was setting up a few cups of tea for him to drink.

“I know,” she said, wrapping her arms around him “Ani…I was thinking, about uh,”

“Hm?” He said.

“I – well,” she gave a doubtful expression, “I don’t want to invade your privacy but, do you love him?”

“Hm?” He replied to his friend, trying to avoid the question as much as possible.

She folded her arms, pouring the tea in the cups. “Don’t play dumb with me,”

He felt like kicking something or just going back to sleep, this was complicated and he didn’t want to do anything about it right now.

“I guess,” was the reply, “I think.” Was the better, more accurate answer. Padmé handed him a hot cup of tea, which he drank quietly.

“The code,” she addressed “you know the code.”

“Yes,” he said “but you are pregnant - and I’m the father.” A father. The words haven’t sunk in until tonight, Padmé was going to have a baby and it was his, because he didn’t follow orders. Obi-Wan always said he sucked at following orders.

This wouldn’t be the only time that I’ve broken the Jedi Code,” he said. Padmé couldn’t help but feel pity, he sounded disappointed in himself. Temptations were out in the open and sometimes Anakin couldn’t fight them off.

It was luring him in and he couldn’t see the light at the end of this tunnel. Not this time. This time, something dark will take over. He thanked Padme for being a good friend, watching her leave, he covered his face with his hands in disgust, self-disgust. He must resist to dive into this deep end of agony, but this agony was sweet, if it meant loving, holding and kissing Obi-Wan, then yes, the deep end he must go.

* * *

“What did the Chancellor say to you?” Ahsoka asked eagerly. They were on a cruiser, in the back with the 501st and the 212th as they were planning an attack.

“Just a few precautions,” he lied. That night was strange, different.

“What kind?” Obi-Wan pressed with a smile. By the moon and stars - Anakin and Obi-Wan were being held on a delicate thread, crafted by Eros himself, it was slowly wrapping them around into a thousand new possibilities.

“The usual,” he replied very bitterly, the words wouldn’t leave his head. __I can help you save your future.__ How the Chancellor spoke so carefully, those words were targeted to remove whatever barriers Anakin built to protect his friends.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said, Ahsoka and him knew that wasn’t the honest answer. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat, the starlight poured a majestic view of the Master Jedi; showing his prize features from head to toe.

Obi-Wan was really a sight for sore eyes. Although, Kenobi was still highly confused. There were mixed signals everywhere, he doesn’t know if he should just go for it or not. Soon enough, the time passed and things were getting trickier to untangle. A single smile sent Obi-Wan’s heart on fire, a single hug(which he wasn’t used to), wanted the moment to last forever.

Oh, if only Anakin could read between the lines, then he would know. Through every letter, message - every word was a cry of serenity of his affection. In every smile and look, it said: I love you. A thousand stars and crashing battles they have burned together for a single smile can brighten someone’s day.

It was one afternoon where it happened. The kiss. It was in the medical bay, where Anakin had a large bruise over his arm. Obi-Wan had walked over to check on him. The doors slide open, there’s a bit of scars left over and a small cut on Obi-Wan’s lip, his Jedi robes a little messy from the battle and the clones were downstairs, being treated and having a few drinks.

“You alright?” He asked comfortingly. __His voice always made everything better__ , Anakin thought.

“I’ve been worse,” Anakin smiled back. “How are you?”

Obi-Wan shrugged and folded his arms, sitting next to him on the bed.

“Well,” he smiled “I’m doing alright. I’m next to you, for one.” It was natural to the tongue, compliments and the casual signs of affection. Anakin smiled brighter.

“Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes, Obi-Wan.” There was a hint of aching desire under that sentence.

Obi-Wan laughed and their eyes locked. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He said softly. He took his hand and held it and squeezed it tightly. Instantly, Anakin was calm and his heart melted into the touch. He shuffled closer. Then, their lips touched. It was a soft gesture, a connection. It bonded them together, stronger than before. Together, they felt like they could hold a thousand moons sealed within a single kiss, for the integrity of this war could only bring them closer.

Everything was burning up inside, this was not right, but why did it feel so good? The air become thinner as things became more intense, they moved in sync and nothing felt so sinister and pleasurable at once before.

Obi-Wan broke the kiss, “wait.” He whispered.

“What?” Anakin said, his eyes burning with lust.

“Anakin - this is wrong.” He whispered, sometimes the truth hurt.

The other reached out his hand and stroked his face. “I know.” He smiled briefly and their lips met again. This time, they sunk together in this ocean that they made, built up new walls, a new identity. A new life. But, nothing prepared them for what was about to come. After months of holding hands in the hallways, soft kisses and gifts.

This was forbidden, this wasn’t the Jedi way - but it was something exciting and new. It was love. For a while.

* * *

Then, temptation rose like the highest seas, where the Sith awaited for their new servant. Anakin was one of them. Seduced in the dark path, locked away, hidden in the scheme that was Palpatine’s control. Hour after hour, people have been dropped dead on the floor. Younglings dead by one strike. Jedi being killed – it broke his heart to see him like this.

This wasn’t Anakin. How it burned and damaged his soul - this battle was personal, it was nothing more than just them. It has always been them. Something heavy weighed them down in this chaos, whatever love they had, whatever life of yearning they desired, it was gone.

“It’s over Anakin!” He cried “I have the high ground!”

A snarl appeared on the other’s face, “you underestimate my power!”

Then; he jumped. His limbs were gone by the slash of the lightsaber.

Then Obi-Wan heard screaming. Anakin was burning alive, oh, how he wanted to help him. His heart was crying and so was he. His eyes were red in anger, Anakin looked up, gripping the rubble and ash in pain.

“I HATE YOU!” He cried. That’s when their walls broke, the walls of their love and hope and years of training crumbled. There was no more Anakin Skywalker left in him. He bit his lip, he was shaking as he looked down.

“You were my brother Anakin!” He was more than that, “I loved you!”

Through all those years of training, games, drinking, missions - it all led to this. This raging sea of agony that refused to die out in this storm of a relationship.

* * *

 _ _Are we too late?__ Sometimes the thought rattled in his brain at night, maybe it was. It already was. His heart was broken. Behind that dark mask, there was no Anakin. His lover was lost in the highest seas, there at the bottom, where his Ani is slowly sinking away. For the highest seas they went, where they sunk at the bottom - it was an easy start for sure. But a bitter ending, for the galaxies cried out as their Chosen One was reborn.

Obi-Wan would miss his lover’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave feedback if you can!  
> Song: Fire on Fire - Sam Smith


End file.
